


I Seek No Salvation, Only Retaliation

by NidoranDuran



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kari's every Friday night follows the same ritual: confess her sins of the week over her brother's lap so that he can punish her for her lustful misdeeds before 'setting her right'. Anonymous commission.





	I Seek No Salvation, Only Retaliation

Kari was already stripping before she was even in the apartment, but it was only through the front door that she actually kicked off her shoes, which stood in contrast to how she had so hastily unbuttoned her top that the man next door opened up in time to get flashed by her breasts as she went, his eyes focused on the very small but unbelievably cute and perky tits as she raced on by with a wink toward him. She'd have to come back some time to that matter, but for now, she was unafraid of consequences that didn't involve getting home and facing down the punishment she had very thoroughly owned.

Practically jumping out of her shoes, Kari also showed little care for how she undressed, stripping off piece by piece as she moved, leaving a trail of it all behind her as her socks, her backpack, and her blouse all ended up left on the floor, leaving a trail from the front door right to her brother's bedroom, which she barged into wearing only her pleated skirt, lifting it up and showing off to Tai that she wore no panties underneath, her bare pussy dripping down her thigh as she invited herself in.

"I'm so wet for you, brother," Kari moaned, and immediately, Tai was shifting upward as he caught sight of her and her exposed, indecent heat.

"Of course you are. Come say hello to me." Tai sat on the edge of the bed, his cock hardening against his boxers as he stared at the over-eager mess that Kari was. Every day she came home and sucked his cock, but Fridays were always far more exciting for what they spent the night doing, and she showed it off with how indecent she was, stripped down to just her skirt--she'd be naked, if Tai hadn't told her that she had to keep the skirt on for their Friday depravity.

Kari almost slid on her knees across the floor, finding herself right down in front of her brother, eyes staring up toward his as she got her hands at the button of his boxers. She craned her head up in desire, lips parting and trembling. "Can I get a kiss first?" she whined. "I know you won't want to after this..." She chewed her lip. Kissing her brother excited Kari, something she cherished so much, but her love for sucking her brother's cock always stood in contrast and conflict to it, leaving her frayed and frustrated. It was a messy situation, but a mess that felt like everything that Kari wanted.

Grabbing her by the hair, Tai pulled Kari into a kiss. A hungry, aggressive kiss. He loved kissing his sister, and she was definitely about to get her mouth all sorts of unsavory, but for the moment he was happy to enjoy the way she melted against him, the quivering heat and pressure and desire of something that mounted stronger and hotter upon her. There was no focus or sense to be found here, a steadily mounting heat that the kiss stoked the flames of, and Tai's cock strained in desperation against his boxers, swelling with a need and an urgency showing off everything that she desired now for this situation.

As she lost herself in the kiss with Tai, Kari unbuttoned his boxers, reaching into them and fishing out his cock with a great urgency and desire, feeling herself overwhelmed by the want and the excitement that so heavily overwhelmed her thoughts and her understanding of the situation before her. She was dizzily, decadently lost to the absolute pleasure awaiting her, and when the kiss did break, little strands of spit connected their lips, as Kari made one swift and fluid movement from kissing him to leaning down and getting at his cock with deeply reverent and hungry excitement.

Wrapping her lips around the head of his shaft and pushing straight down was a declaration of intent as direct and as intense as she could have mustered, moaning around her brother's big dick and embracing the unchained desire and hunger that she had spent all just waiting to open up to, taking him down into her mouth with greedy motions that felt almost too good to be true, too unrestrained and wild for her own good. her fingers wrapped around the thick base for stability, freeing her to push her way down and begin to sloppily service every inch of meaty cock without anything but pure, unrestrained desperation.

Up and down her head bobbed in wild, obedient, unrestrained excitement. Kari had spent her whole day waiting for this moment, and now that it was finally upon her, she would not be stopped, servicing her brother's fat cock with wild shows of pleasure and desperation that burned powerfully through her, inducing swells of all the most wild and unrepentant pleasures she could have possibly craved, driven to keep sucking and servicing with deepening, reckless fervor, eyes shutting tight and all awareness circling itself around toward a central, focused show of downright unhinged reverence. This was everything she craved, and she was unafraid of losing herself completely.

She didn't stay there for long though, leaving his cock in an ice coating of spit but then swiftly pulling away to get into even more depravity, as she began to lick all along the cock in needy shows of reverence, finding the dizzy heights she stumbled her way to only getting hotter and stronger with each pass, dragging her tongue along his shaft and whining, "Your cock tastes so much better than any other dick I've sucked. Do you like how your little sister is a dirty cumslut for her big brother?"

"I love it," Tai groaned, hands staying hands-off in the process as he just let her keep working her magic, loving where this was going, just tucking some hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek every now and then. "And I love knowing such a total whore who can't keep her clothes on still hasn't seen a cock as big as her brother's. It keeps you home and out of trouble. Most nights."

Kari purred, dragging her tongue with slithers and caresses for a moment before, before using her rip on the thick cock to smack herself with it. Loud, greedy cockslaps rang out as Kari subjected herself to roughness, moaning hotter as she stokes the flames. "Being addicted to my brother's cock is the biggest, nastiest sort of trouble I can get in," she cooed, abusing herself with her brother's dick for a moment longer before she slurped it right back into her needy, waiting mouth. Senseless, slobbering ecstasy followed as everything that Kari did was a messy show of absolute servitude and desperation, wanting to feel the burning thrill of losing control more than anything else in this world. It tugged at her, drove her deeper into the heavy, senseless bliss of a situation totally removed now from anything resembling reason, so powerful and unhinged.

Back into the sloppy sucking and even deepthroating, Kari was happy to get lost in the hazy midst of her own deepest hungers, of lusts that tore at her thoughts and reduced her to needy, gibbering confusion. Choking Tai's cock down with something to prove, Kari was happy to give up completely to the messy, wild worship of something that tore at her deepest desires and induced something almost too senseless and mad to deal with. She was lost now to something brilliant, deepening desires and lusts leaving her certain of one thing above all else: Kari was in paradise now, and she knew that as amazing as all this was, even better awaited her on the other side of this needy cock worship, urging her to keep sucking and tending to his every need, pushing Tai closer to the edge in her wanton show of ecstasy and need, until finally Tai was throbbing in that telltale warning that he was getting close.

Drawing back from his cock and jerking him rapidly off, Kari knew she'd done a good job when her hand fumbled and slipped along his shaft, struggling to keep a tight grip on him. This was a cock very thoroughly loved. Everything was falling apart now for Kari in the best of ways, as she fumbled about and tended to him cockslapping herself some more and adding a lot of pressure and heat to this situation, building the heat and tension up more and more as she got her brother off with desperate and ready motions adding up to something unstoppable and powerful. Tai groaned and ached, giving himself up to Kari's expert touch and the need to give in.

One big, hard, gushing eruption of cum splattered forward with a powerful grunt as Tai lost himself all over Kari's face. Ropes of cum splattered across Kari's face as the horny brunette stared up like a needy sex kitten toward her big brother, mouth opening wide and letting trying to catch as much of it as possible for him, craving every last drop she could get and loving the thrill of earning his cum, as she swallowed down what was in her mouth and shook in absolute delight. "That was so much," she whined, hazy and dizzy as she stared up at her brother, feeling so drunk and worn down, but the ecstasy held firmly onto her. "I don't even know how you came that much after I suc--I mean..."

Tai looked down at Kari, whose 'slip of the tongue' looked so unrepentant and shameless. She was a dirty little thing, and he knew he was in for a lot of fun toying with her and pushing her for her indiscretions, as he stepped forward and took charge of the situation before him. "Get my paddle, and lay over my lap," Tai said firmly. He said it coldly, too, cock twitching with excitement and oozing pre-cum onto the floor as Kari wriggled about before him .He was still hard and oh so very ready to ready to go.

Kari rose up to her feet, and the puddle of sticky nectar she'd dripped onto the floor was exposed for Tai's eyes to fall to, as he reached out and gave her ass a quick smack while she got to walking over to his dresser. It was a pre-emptive strike, a bonus hit for making a mess, and it made Kari yelp happily as she took on that playful smack, a warning of something to come.

The Kamiya siblings had been fucking for a few months now, but they were only three weeks into a new form of fun. At the end of every week, Kari was to report to her brother and confess all her darkest sins from the past week. Each story earned her a number of spankings based on how much Tai decided she should be punished for each of them. But the game wasn't so simply punitive as that; the ultimate goal of this was for Kari to cum, to get enough 'points' through her week of sluttiness that when she was spanked for being such a dirty girl, she'd orgasm just from being spanked, and that required quite a lot of work and effort on her part every week. Work she was happy to put in knowing that if she was a good slut, she'd be rewarded well for it.

Grabbing the paddle from the top drawer, Kari swayed back toward her brother's lap with a big, bright smile. "I hope your arm feels good, brother, because I've been a nasty whore all week." She handed off the wooden paddle to him and then crawled up into his lap, settling eagerly into place with a single-minded intention, a goal of pure surrender and depravity that already felt like too much, and Kari had no intention of letting anything slow down.

Neither did Tai. He tugged up his sister's skirt to expose her perky backside, and was all too happy to bring the paddle crashing down across her perky rear. He'd invested in a paddle to make the thrill of spanking her far more exciting and wild, granting Tai something deeply wild and depraved, wicked in all the best ways as he brought that first strike down across her ass for good measure. "Tell me everything you've done this week," he growled, burning with bitter, determined desire, ready to make his sister suffer under his hand for the sake of his own wicked indulgence.

Kari settled over her brother's lap, squirming and shivering in delight, knowing she was inf or quite the excitement as she got going and settled into the idea of letting herself completely fucking go. This was her favorite part of this whole incest mess, something she felt proud of being able to open up to. "I made sure to do everything I could to earn your punishment this week. Where do I even begin..." She didn't take too much time to figure things out in practice, but it was still more than enough for her to earn a strike from Tai for taking too long, making her gasp and try to focus herself now on set6tling in to tell her stories.

"You already know this one, but Saturday morning when I woke up, I took a shower. A really long shower; I had so much cum to clean off of me, and I was so sore that i just wanted to stay forever under the hot water. But then I got hot, and started to take pictures of myself, started to masturbate, started to fuck myself with a shampoo bottle and send the video to everyone... I know you got it, but I sent it off to all our friends, and a bunch of guys you don't even know." Tai asked how many people, and proceeded to spank her once for each person who she sent those lurid pictures to.

"I paid Izzy a visit at his job. He didn't know I was coming, but I made sure he came, as I got under the desk and started to suck on his cock. He has so much endurance; I sucked his cock for hours and chugged down load after load of cum while he kept trying to work, and it was so adorable hearing him try to talk to people without letting anyone know I was there. He stayed hard for so long, and I got to drain his balls down my throat. He came eight times for me, because I drew it out and took it slow. Did you know Izzy's never cummed from having his balls sucked on before? He only told me after we were done. I think I'll pay him a visit this week and fix that." That earned her a total of eight strikes.

"Sora and I have gym class last period on Wednesday. Different classes, but it means we can get into the showers afterward and have some fun. She was the one to initiate this time, but when she pinned me against the wall, she got my hand between her legs and made me fingerfuck her before she even considered eating me out. It's so hot when she gets dominant like that; she's almost as strong as you are, and she knows hows to make me submit."

Already, Kari's ass was raw and red from the strikes, and her pussy was dripping all over her brother's lap, showing off the intense, needy desperation that kept ruling her. It was so good, and moans interrupted her attempts to speak as the paddle came down across her ass. Tai's hand never covered this much area; the paddle was able to bring coverage and abuse to the whole of her ass, building up the pressure and using it for the most awful sort of leverage, but it was precisely that insanity that kept Kari feeling so excitable about being mistreated and misused like this. It was excessive and egregious, but that only made it feel even fucking hotter.

"TK has a fetish for molesting girls on the train, and he decided to get me into it on Tuesday morning. He slipped a hand under my skirt, and I could tell he didn't expect me to not be wearing any panties, but once he realized, he decided to do more than just finger me. He slipped his cock into me and fucked me so hard he had to put ah and over my mouth to shut me up. Nngh, then the train got so full he could shove me up against the opposite door and rail me while I tried so hard not to let anyone know I'm a dirty chikan slut, but I am, big brother, I am!

"Then when I got to school, I skipped all of my first class because Mimi sent me a text asking me to go to the bathroom. She locked us in a stall, shoved me against the door, and spent a whole hour eating my ass. She wouldn't stop, she just kept licking and slapping my ass, telling me I have the cutest butt and that I'm her favorite girl to rim, and I came so many times that my knees turned to jelly, and I could hardly think straight!"

The abuse mounted, pain searing wilder and hotter, making Kari lose herself to the growing pressure of something that felt like too much to handle, but she wasn't alone in feeling the pressure. Tai was fired up and wanted nothing more than to go all out now on his sister's ass, cock raging with a fervor and hunger that wouldn't quit, and he needed a change of pace. He shoved Kari of of him, dragging her by the hair over and throwing her onto the bed, leaving her face-down and ass-up for her perverted brother to keep abusing. Kari trembled and howled as she felt the abuse keep up, with Tai giving her a spank 'just for having such a nice ass'.

"TK and Matt called me over again to double team me yesterday. I love how much the feeling of two brothers sharing a dirty slut turns me on, they're always so competitive when they take turns fucking my mouth, or trying to cum on me more. I love being guys' playthings so much!" Kari heaved and trembled, feeling the paddle get faster, rougher. Tai was using the leverage of this position to really lay into her, and there was nothing that could be contained or held onto here, as he kept abusing her, and Kari in turn kept bringing on the stories.

"I invited a bunch of guys into the boys' room during lunch, sat on one of the toilets with my legs up, and let them run a train on my pussy! They all got to cum inside me, and everyone in my class knows I'm a nasty whore who loves to be fucked and used by everyone, but they all keep pounding me. I had to turn down so many offers to go over to their places to come be a cock slave for my big brother!" Squealing louder and hotter, Kari felt the pressure build, her pussy dripping all over the bed, and she felt close. So close.

This last story came out ragged. Breathless. Kari was panting and trembling as she spoke, so utterly drunk now on the twisted interplay between pain and ecstasy. "Being your dirty whore is what I love most. And that's why this morning, I snuck into your room, slipped under the covers, and sucked your cock while you slept. You didn't wake up at all, even when you came in my mouth, and I loved knowing that your body responds to be so much subconsciously, I love tending to your needs even when you don' know I'm there!"

Tai brought the paddle into a mad frenzy of wild fervor, stronger and wilder by the second, carelessly shoving on with the single-minded intention now of punishing his sister until she craved into orgasm. It was a punishment she wanted, of course, and he was so turned on and excited by what happened that he just needed to express more, doubling down and bringing noisy crashes upon her ass rougher and wilder, trying to push her to cum from the pain as a reward for what she'd done for him in his sleep, amazed by the feelings taking such wild hold of him but wanting to ride them out, lost to the ecstasy and happy to completely fucking unravel.

Kari screamed and shivered as she took the pain, spanked to a point of such masochistic glee that her spine arched back, and not only did Kari cum, but she came with a needy squirting mess all over her thighs and the bed, slamming her fists down on the bed and babbling fresh nonsense as she heaved, as her body trembled and her desperation soared. There was absolutely nothing reasonable or sane about what took hold of her, and as she shook and collapsed onto the bed again, Kari felt elated, relieved. She'd failed last week to be dirty enough to earn her brother's fury, but today, she was able to hit the brilliant spanking-induced paingasm she loved so much.

Tai wasn't about to let her get a moment of rest through fucking any of it, shoving forward and climbing on top of Kari, nudging her skirt a bit further up out of the way as he pinned her right down onto the bed and began to pound into her pussy from behind, making her shriek in the sudden heat of being filled by her brother's sizable cock, given no time at all to relax or breathe before she was getting taken all over again.

"If you want to be a slut for your brother's cock, then fine, I'll treat you like a dirty little sister slut all the time," he growled, pushing her face down against the mattress as his body pressed so harshly down against hers, feverish in the way that he took to ruining her, ravaging the snug pussy begging for his attention and letting the wild, wanton fervor take hold of him. He wanted it all so badly, wanted nothing more than he wanted to utterly ruin her, and Kari was in a position where all she could do was take it, heaving and trembling beneath her brother's unchecked brutality. It was a brilliant mess of excessive pleasures tearing at her from within, but she welcomed it all as a way to feel the full extent of something absolutely mad.

"Yes, that's what I want!" Kari screamed. "I'm a dirty incest whore, I love my brother's dick more than any others, I'm a slave for it. All I want to do is spend my night being ruined like a filthy, unruly girl who needs older brother's guidance." The heat built stronger, chaos and pressure providing stubborn and unstoppable sensations that kept inducing within her all that she sought with Tai. She slept around before Tai made her his plaything, but her libido was absolutely in overdrive now that she was in the midst of it all.

Vengeful, wild thrusts forced Tai's cock balls deep into his sister's cunt with each thrust, his hard work and his effort all driven by a need to utterly dominate and claim, to almost ruin her with the desperate fervor of something that could not be stopped, and he was shameless about this ecstasy. It just happened, and every second of this pleasure was so wrong and powerful and indulgent. The pleasure throbbed hotter by the second, Kari's snug hole proving so tight in spite of how much use it was clearly getting, and Tai knew Kari didn't lie about any of them; it was really the story of her week.

With her cheek flush against the bed and Tai's body pressing so firmly down against hers, Kari felt horribly unprepared for the whole mess of pressure building within her, bringing about wild and strong pleasures, sensations that would not let up on her for anything. He fucked like an animal, and she was so happy to feel such feral ecstasy, taken on and ruined with something that just could not be stopped. Tai was a man able to keep up with her and her desperation, always satisfying even her most frantic and depraved pleasures, desires building up stronger and providing a lot of pulses and sensations that wouldn't let up.

Tai didn't warn Kari that he was cumming. He didn't feel he had to; he basically owned his sister, and he was happy to leave her startled and helpless, feeling the sudden swell of something potent that just happened, bringing about sensations and desires in a swell of pleasure that just couldn't be helped. It came on in waves, pleasure desperate and powerful, inducing a lot of thoughts and a lot of pressures all at once. He just let his cock erupt with hot spurts of molten seed gushing into her needy hole, pumping her full and leaving her to unravel under the incredible pleasures of something truly spectacular. The feeling of warm cum getting deposited into her needy hole made Kari tremble and shudder under something brilliant. She was helpless now, cumming again, feeling so good and so happy as she succumbed to this hazy bliss.

"That's a good slut," Tai growled, smacking her very sore ass. "Turn around and open wide." He pulled out of his sister's hole, making cum ooze out of her as the pressure escalated to its wildest point, and even though she was dizzy and sore and feeling so worn down now, Kari happily turned around and got into position on her hands and knees in front of her brother, feeling his hands grab at the back of her head and hold her tightly in place now for what was to come. One single thrust forward drove Tai's cock hard down Kari's throat, making her choke and struggle under the pressures, but she was ready for them now, and she felt so eager and prepared for madness, steadying herself and getting ready to take the brutality and the fervor of this mistreatment.

With fingers digging into her hair and wild thrusts seeking to use her with merciless glee, Kari was lost to absolute heat and an ecstasy that felt too good to be true. She wasn't prepared to handle this, wasn't ready to take on the punishing thrill of her brother following up a spanking and pounding her into the mattress with a facefuck. His voracious appetite could keep up with her most wild and unfettered desires, but it was when he was on the war path that Kari really got challenged, discovering a level of her brother's savagery that only continued to wear her down, beating away at her senses and inducing something stronger and messier, as she gave herself fully to this sloppy mess.

Drool strands clung to the cock and to her lips, Kari really not liking to give neat or tidy blowjobs, doubly so when she was dealing Tai taking such violent charge in fucking her. Unbearable arousal drove her now, Kari jamming a hand down between her legs and not even pretending she was able to hold back these desires, vigorously rubbing her needy, loosened up hole while Tai ruined and ravaged her. The merciless heat and pressure forced Kari into breathless, choking panic, pressure and ecstasy providing lots of swelling sensations and frustrations that she was unable to believe. And yet, it was everything Kari had come to love and indulge in, feeling the molten thrill and heat of everything she wanted, happily taken and ruined by the throbbing heat and haze of getting completely fucking ruined.

Kari couldn't believe how good this felt, couldn't handle the way the pounding, throbbing heat kept up on her poor, needy body, but she wanted more. Wanted all of it. Submitting so completely to him was all that Kari felt capable of now, and she was unable to hold her thoughts together as she gave in completely to feelings and lusts and want, something that felt too powerful and strange to handle. The greedy oral abuse brought on pleasures that were just too strong and powerful to handle, but she could believe all of it, loving what her brother could do to her and allowing raw pleasure to take hold of her, to ruin her. The ecstasy was spectacular, and exactly what Kari craved, choking and sputtering without a care.

Riding high on all of this pressure without a care, the growing pleasures became too much to deal with. It felt so unbelievably welcome and hot, a hazy, ragged mess of pulsating desires and pleasures that came on so strongly and without any sense of reason or understanding. There was so much here and all of it felt like a hazy wreck of everything she could have wanted, an amalgam of the most sinful lusts all tearing at her thoughts, leaving her senseless, dizzy, lost to a growing dizziness as her throat got punished and she found herself mercilessly, brutally taken.

Once more, Tai found it more fun to keep her wait. "My sister's the best cocksucker there is, and she's all mine," he said, drawing back from her mouth and gushing all over her face again, a messy eruption of cum that had Kari shaking and swaying as she gasped for air. He slapped her with his cock, and she found herself completely lost to the haze of this treatment, only for Tai to flip her over and drag her to the edge of the bed, forcing her head back and jamming down her throat for another round, Kari even less prepared to deal with it this time, struggling and choking as he fucked her harder and rougher, violating her throat with no regard for her safety, and she was quickly beginning to black out, fading away and flailing in weak panic.

But doing not one single thing to fight this, because the only way better to go to sleep than exhaustedly slumped against her big bro was to get choked out by his dick until she blacked out. That was fine; she'd end up awoken again with a load of cum in her belly and her brother holding her upside-down in the piledriver position, a sharp sensation hitting her as he stuffed her ass with his cock and forced her into reality again with the most depraved extent of his most wicked desires. Kari was in for a long night, and excited to know she didn't necessary have to be awake for all of it.  
****************************  
Exhaustion followed in the morning. Kari woke up ion her own room certain she hadn't fallen asleep in there, and she knew she couldn't have walked because her legs were jelly, and she could feel a soreness upon her that she'd have to spend the whole day off trying to rest away. But that didn't matter to the blissed out wreck of a girl covered in her brother's dried, flaked cum. she reached into her nightstand, pulled out her vibrator, and slipped it between her legs while her other hand went to her phone.

She had a lot of work to do setting up dates and plans. Another week of depravity that needed to be even busier than the last one, if she wanted to make sure Tai had plenty of punish her for during next week's session.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
